Sora's Fangirls
by xInglex
Summary: Ever wonder about Sora's fangirls? Short and Complete story. R&R minor bashing.


**Disclaimer: You know what? I should just stop putting disclaimers. My name is **_**not **_**Tetsuya Nomura. Plus, it's wasting minutes, which I could have used them to start writing my story, but **_**no,**_** I'm wasting it in writing this. Here I go again; that's the last time ok? -.-**

**A/N: Ever wonder about Sora's fangirls? Pff, there are a lot of **_**them**_** on YouTube (: Including myself. Seriously, if Sora was real….. **8D **Anyways… Enjoy this story. I don't think there's a point to this… Ok that's all! Read and Review! (I've been married to Sora for 4 years! Back off I say!) :P …**

Kairi held Sora's warm hand as they walked down the shore, the warm sun kissed their skin. _I hope he kisses me!_ Kairi thought as they strolled to the Paopu Tree. It was the same routine every day when the sun was at its lowest, but it was never a bore for both of them. _I hope she doesn't reject me,_ Sora thought, placing his free hand in his pocket.

"Hey, guys! Sora! What a lovely day to beat your ass at a match. You game?" Riku asked as he quickly walked towards the couple.

_Oh, great. Where did _he_ come from? _Kairi wondered, frowning at the older boy.

"Sorry, dude. I don't feel like it," Sora nervously said, scratching the back of his head. He hated saying 'no' to people, especially at his best friends. Riku placed his hands on his hips.

"I get it,"

"Look, Geny! I got Birth By Sleep! And you didn't!" Sophia teased her friend, showing the game case right in front of the girl's face.

"Wow! Let me see!" Geny snatched the small box away from her friend's hand; with a wide grin on her face, she looked at the back to read the short summary. She studied the images as well, but something was strange.

"Uh, where's Sora?" She asked her friend as she looked at every inch of the case (even inside). Sophia shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably in Wonderland or something, but look! This dude right here looks like Roxas," Sophia pointed to the front cover.

_Sora is not in the game? Then what kind of game is this? If Sora is NOT in a game, then it truly must be a sucky game!_

"Geny…" Sophia stared at Geny worriedly. Geny smacked her friend's head with the case.

"His name is Ventus by the way, you dumbo," Geny told her as she collapsed on her bed.

"Well, _sorry_! How do you know anyways! You haven't even played the game," Sophia harshly said. "Because I'm very updated on stuff. I have resources," Geny answered, sadly staring at the case. Sophia muttered something, but Geny didn't catch.

Suddenly, a bizarre illusion captivated Geny; part of her bedroom wall turned into a dark, spiral portal. _This looks familiar_, she thought. Automatically, she stood up, and slowly walked in.

"Geny, what the heck are you doing?" Sophia frantically asked her, but no response came. _She must be on drugs, walking up on strange stupid things like that, Lord help this child,_ Sophia thought. Still, she followed her friend, and jumped right into the strange black hole.

"Omg! You should've heard his laugh when he was in Halloween Town, oh and do you know how short his shorts were? Ha-ha! He's so adorable! Look, this picture of him is really cool right? Wanna' see my journal? It has rare pictures of him and Kairi. Some are so cute! I like him better in Kingdom Hearts II, though. In the first one, he's little and, well, immature I guess, but he still had the-"

"OH. MY. GOD. What time is it?" Claire interrupted Katie.

"Oh, uh. My phone is turned off," Katie replied.

"I think I know. It's time for you to SHUT UP!" Claire shouted, soothing her forehead from a headache. Katie stared at the blond, unsure of what to say. Claire sighed, and sarcastically thanked her.

"His voice was too 'high- pitched', it was a major turn off for me, but then in Kingdom Hearts II, I was like 'Holy, guacamole! His voice got deeper!' and guess what? Stupid Riku was still missing. I hate Riku cuz' he makes everything so complicated. Apparently, yaoi fans think its 'nice' to make Sora and Riku a pairing. Ek! That is _not_ cool!" Katie continued, unaware of Claire's boredom of the topic.

Claire's headache reached to a point where she could not handle it anymore. As she continued to hear Katie blabber on (plus the other teen's conversations in the school hallway), she snatched the book the obsessed girl was carrying, and threw it to the floor. Katie looked at her 'so called' friend unbelievably.

"GOOD. It is _just_ a game! Grow up, you big baby," Claire told her, and walked away from her without picking Katie's journal up.

_Just a game?_

Katie spent her lunch time hanging out in the restroom; she didn't dare hanging out with Claire anymore.

_Well, at least I have you, journal!_

She was glad that it was only her in the restroom; she could have direct access to her imagination without any interruptions.

_Sora is so cute!_

Katie was startled to see a black hole appear in one of the walls in front of her.

_I'm going to hell already? What did I do? Curse you demons!_

Something inside of her told her to go in; part of her wanted to, by curiosity, and the other part of her didn't, by fear. In the end, she slowly walked up to it, and the portal disappeared with her.

"No, Riku. Hold on," Sora exclaimed, and got ready to have a private conversation with him.

"Kairi, I'm going to talk to him, okay?" Sora told her, and smiled. Kairi nodded, and waited.

_Jealous much__, Riku? _She thought. She stared at the ocean; following the small pursue games of the fishes.

Kairi's attention focused on something else; she gasped when she saw a portal appear. Out came two girls with poster signs that had Sora's name written on them. The two girls looked puzzled as they looked around their sorroundings.

_I've never seen them here before… _Kairi said to herself.

Kairi met the unknown girl's stare; they're eyes widened.

"Holy balls on _fire! _It's… It's…!" A girl started shrieking wildly as she stomped her feet on the sand, and pointing at the redhead.

"Kairi…?" The other friend said in confusion, but in a _much_ calmer tone.

Kairi was frightened. She smiled and waved at the strange people, and slowly backed away.

"My name's Geny! Please don't go! Hey, is there gonna' be a Kingdom Hearts III? Please tell me! When are ya'll _finally_ going to kiss?" Geny frantically asked.

"We're in Destiny Islands aren't we," Geny's friend said.

"Uh… What are you talking about?" Kairi nervously replied.

"OMG! Kairi where'd you buy your dress? I always wanted one so I can cosplay you, but it's hard to find over the internet. Those hackers are so alert on stuff," Geny told her. They all turned around to see that a black portal appeared inches away from them.

_Another one? _Kairi thought.

Out came one fragile girl holding a journal tight to her chest. She looked around, and eased up.

"Destiny Islands," The girl whispered, and grinned.

"Sophia, can you pick some seashells up so we can take them home as souvenirs?" Geny asked. Sophia shook her head slowly, and apologized to Kairi.

Then, more and more portals appeared within seconds, and out came a bunch of girls; Kairi panicked.

"**SORA!"** Kairi screamed.

Sora came running quickly with Riku, and his expression was blank when he saw the sea of girls standing before him.

"…**SOOOORAAAA!"** All the girls screamed in unison, and tried to get their hands on him.

_Dear God, he's NOT Justin Bieber._

"Oh hell naw'," Riku said with a chuckle.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! You are _not_ going to touch him one bit!" Kairi demanded, standing in front of the girls and blocking their way.

Unfortunately, Kairi's plans on stopping this fanatic chaos went wrong. One fangirl decided to be rebellious, and slapped Kairi right on the cheek.

"Sora doesn't deserve you! All you ever wanted was more screen-time in the game!" the girl said.

The girls pushed, stomped, pulled, and bumped Kairi out of their way, hoping to catch Sora, who ran away somewhere.

"Whoa! You okay?" Roxas offered his hand down to Kairi, who was lying on the floor; she took it and stood up.

"No! I'm not okay! I just got slapped and pushed out from these stupid fangirls of Sora!" She yelled, dusting sand off of her dress.

Roxas laughed. "Fan… girls?"

"Yes! Ugh. He probably needs my help!" Kairi said, already wondering where Sora went.

"Oh no. I think you've done _just_ enough. Why don't you go with Namine? I just dropped her off in the library at Hollow Bastion," Roxas asked, smiling at Kairi.

"Oh okay, um, no? Why don't _you_ go do that and I'll stay here," Kairi told him.

They both heard heavy footsteps, and panting.

"Ha-ha, seems like Sora has a new toy," Roxas whispered, looking around him. Sora came running towards them; he could barely speak!

"Kairi… I'm… sorry. I _even…_ swam! And… they can't stop… following…" Sora breathlessly told her before he completely collapsed on the ground.

"I'm keeping his Keyblade," Roxas said.

"Sora! Sora, are you okay? Wake up!" Kairi kneeled down, and held his face; giving calm smacks on his cheek. She heard the chants and giggles of the girls coming near them.

"**DON'T EVEN **_**THINK**_** YOU'RE GOING TO TOUCH HIM! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! HE PROBABLY WON'T WAKE UP ANY MORE, THANKS TO YOU!" **Kairi desperately yelled at them. The group of fans stood there, all quiet. _Too_ quiet.

"Sora, please wake up," Kairi whispered to him, placing her head to her chest to listen to his heart beat. Kairi looked at Roxas, who was just standing there.

_This might not work, but I'm going to try,_ Kairi told herself.

She leaned closely to Sora, breathing softly upon his face. She smoothly puckered her lips, and kissed him away. The girls gasped, and some quietly giggled.

"This is kinda' like 'behind the scenes' right?" One of them wondered.

Sora's big eyes squinted and fluttered open, smiling at Kairi.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, and hugged him tightly.

"Awww'," The girls sighed. Sora looked at them, unsure of what to do. Kairi nodded.

"It's okay," Kairi assured.

Sora and Kairi looked at Roxas and smiled.

"…**ROOOOOXAS!" **Screaming fangirls ran towards Roxas. Roxas acted quickly, and jumped up to a palm tree.

"Ha-Ha! Can't catch me now!" Roxas teased. The group of girls stared up, thinking of how they could get Roxas down. One of them ran off somewhere, and minutes later, she came back with Riku, clenching his arm tight. Riku started the chainsaw, and Roxas shivered.

"Sorry, dude. She paid me $50 bucks for my blindfold somehow," Riku explained, and with that, Riku ran the loud chainsaw through the tree, leaving Roxas gripping the giant leaves as he fell to the ground.

Sora and Kairi laughed. "Should I call Namine?" Kairi asked, looking at Sora.

"Nah, let's enjoy the show," He said, and they did.

**A/N: Hey (: Sorry for any mistakes. The ending sucked :( I know. Hope you enjoyed this random story. R&R ! **


End file.
